Halfway
by toppie
Summary: The door is right there, they can run. They can use the window if they like. A short Bart/Lisa drabble.


**Hello guys! A little drabble I thought after listening to "Runaway" by The Corrs**

**Another Bart/Lisa from me, this time, it's a happy one :)))**

**This has incest, you have been warned. Flames will be ignored**

* * *

She stared at herself in the big mirror.

Her hair was tied beautifully in a bun, decorated with different flowers. Little curls were framing her face, with nothing but a simple and elegant make up on. She was wearing a white dress going all the way to the ground, and a white veil that combined it all together.

She should feel like she was the most beautiful woman alive.

She should be excited to walk the aisle, with all eyes on her - all happy for her and the groom.

She should be the happiest woman in the world.

But she doesn't... She can't.

Bitter tears tried to escape her eyes. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to-_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She closed her eyes. _I'm not going to cry... _"Come in."

"Hey"

Her eyes shot up hearing that voice.

"Hey..." She tried not to look at him and focused instead on her reflection, a loose hair curl that fell in the middle of her forehead.

He leaned the the door, "Excited?" He asked.

She sighed, she nodded and faced him. "Yep. Ready to be a Van Houten..." And mustered all her strength to force a smile.

"Better than being a Simpson..." It was more than a statement than a question.

"I love him."

"I know."

"Bart..."

"The door is right there Lisa... Or if you like, we can use the window."

She can't help but smile at his joke... He was right, they can just run out the door before people wonder why the bride is taking too long or she can just use the window get away... But then she remembered, it was a cruel joke. "Bart, it's wrong."

It sounded shallow in her ears.

"Yep, wrong..." He repeated. Maybe it sounded shallow to him as well.

When did everything change? When did everything stopped going normally?

_When did everything start?_

Was it the time when they received the call about their parents caught in a car accident?

Was it the time when the three Simpsons moved to their twin aunts who cared less about everything they do?

Was it the time when they playied roles as surrogate parents for Maggie? Shifting between jobs and taking care of their little sister?

Or was it the time when the two of them started to think every night how their lives would turn out at the top of the roof.

Or was it the time when the hugs and stares between them became too long.

They danced and played pretend out of it all, when one day everything didn't feel like pretend anymore - it felt too real.

She shook her head... "If things were a little different though..." She said bitterly.

"I may sound selfish, but if things would be different..." He paused for a while, somehow hesitating...

Which was weird, since he never hesitated. He's impulsive. He was Bart.

But Bart is also unpredictable, he has proved that to her even when they were kids..

"You might not be here with me... In this room." It looked liked he added the last one as an afterthought.

Being the smart one... Wait, no. Both of them were... She was just weaker, she didn't even tried to fight for them.

"I gave up easily..." She replied to the unasked question.

"No you didn't... I was just stubborn."

She laughed, Yep, she gave up easily.

When she was young, she fought hard for everything she believed in, from her feminist views to why she needed the premium subscription of brainy weekly... She fought hard. Facing different people of different ages.

So why can't she fight for the two of them? Why can't she fight for her happiness?

She thought of Maggie.

People will stare at her, spat her words of disgust and disgrace to something she wasn't even aware of, something she was kept out of.

She was their "daughter" after all.

That sounded good in her ears...

But Maggie is 21 now... Grown into a fine woman Lisa and Bart hoped, despite the situation she was force into and growing up barely remembering her parents... She grew up strong and independent - and Lisa was sure she will be. Maybe she'll understand...

"Bart?"

"Hm?"

"Wh-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Lisa, Bart! 5 minutes!"

5 minutes before she walk down the aisle, with Bart walking with her.

It will suck for the two of them. Especially him.

"The door or the window?" She asked.

Bart smiled. "I wonder..."

* * *

**End**


End file.
